Healing Hot Spring
by bluepools
Summary: Legend says that if you visited the hot spring and took a bath there, you could heal from any illness, so what do you get when you mix together a cute blonde, a hormone-crazy brunette, and a VERY hot, hot spring? SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **_Ok! So this is another story I'm starting on. My friend gave me an idea during humanities class in school so I decided to continue it and develop more on the idea. Submit a review and tell me what you think! Ok, I'm STILL not sure whether or not I have to write a disclaimer's thingy!!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto, all characters belong to Kishimoto._

Chapter 1

"Ewww! You sick bastard! I can't believe you brought these kinds of books into a temple!"

Jiraiya scoffed and stuffed his "books" back into his travel pack. "Silly boy! You don't know the arts of my works! The passion! The heat! The lov-"

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled as he covered his ears and ran out of the room. He slammed the sliding door closed and wandered over to Kiba. He smiled as he saw his hard working friend chopping firewood in the courtyard.

"Hey Kiba!"

Kiba looked up from the chopped wood and put his ax down.

"Yo! Naruto, wassup?"

Naruto rolled his sky blue eyes. "Jiraiya's here…"

Kiba laughed and sat down on a little stool he had. He wiped the perspiration off his forehead and guzzled down a bottle of water.

"Dude, get used to it, man! He's your uncle. I guess he can't help being perverted. After all he _has_ to be perverted for his job."

"Well, first of all, I hardly call writing porno books a job, and second of all, writing porno books for a living is so not cool. _And_ the he _always_ tires to get me to read his stuff. It's despicable and disgusting!"

"Did someone say my name?" Naruto groaned as he heard his uncle's voice behind him. "Young man, _do not_ criticize my works just because _you_ can't appreciate it!"

"Have you come to torture me?!?" Naruto moaned. He ran and hid behind Kiba glancing at Jiraiya suspiciously.

"No! I did not come to torture you!" The slim blonde let out a sigh of relief. "Why rush it when I have the whole weekend? I think I'll save some fun for later." Naruto's eyes widened in a mixture of fear and shock. He screamed and ran off almost tripping over the laughing dog boy. Kiba's stomach hurt from so much laughing. It was always a hilarious scene when Jiraiya and his nephew came together. Being born in the country side and raised in a temple, Naruto was purely innocent and simple-minded. Ironically his personality was loud and obnoxious.

Kiba's eyes watered as he regained his calmness. He gave a last laugh and walked over to Jiraiya, smirking.

"So, you got the stuff?"

"You got the money?" Jiraiya said as he unzipped his travel pack.

Kiba grinned as he saw the stacks and stacks of XXX books. He took a bunch of bills out of his back pocket and handed them to Jiraiya. The old man smiled and shook his head.

"Keep the money, kid. Just watch over my silly nephew."

Kiba whistled and a big tan dog with floppy ears cam running. "Hey, Akamaru! I'm gonna need an extra hand to help me carry al these sweet books!" Akamaru barked as Kiba took the XXX books out of the bag Jiraiya gave him. The old man waved good bye and left whistling a little tune. Kiba smiled and looked at the spot where Naruto was a while ago.

"Really baka," he whispered, smiling, "You don't know how lucky you really are to have an uncle who cares so much about you."

---

Naruto yawned and rubbed his still half-closed eyes. He crawled out of bed and groggily walked into his bathroom. He turned on the faucet. Sleepily, he accidentally turned on the cold water side. He splashed his face and his eyes shot wide opened. He screeched completely woken up by the ice cold water.

Somewhere in the temple a lazy boy with a pony tail rolled his eyes. If you had known Naruto the clumsy blonde long enough, you'd be used to these sudden outbursts of energy and childish screams. Everybody was used to it.

The blonde now completely awake and energized slipped on a simple brown robe. His duty in the temple wasn't much. It was only to lead the visitors to the main temple praying room. It was a fairly easy job. His social skills, energy, and sweet, sweet smile all added up to one thing: perfect host.

"Welcome! Please follow me and I'll lead you to the main temple!" The visitors smiled. It was an old couple. You could tell they were still deeply in love by the way they were still holding each other's hands tightly. Naruto walked them to the temple while giving them a brief history lesson about the temple. Usually people came here for the authentic old structures and to pray in the small Konoha temple, once in a while, people came out of desperation.

There was a legend that if you took a bath in the all natural hot spring inside the Konoha Temple and prayed everyday inside the temple, you would find your inner peace and happiness, you would be able to heal form any illness. Naruto had never witnessed such a miracle but he truly believed in it.

The old couple entered the praying temple and thanked Naruto. He grinned and bounced back to the entrance to welcome more visitors. When he got near the double wooden doors he stopped dead in his tracks. Iruka, the head monk, had a crying, hysterical woman in his arms. He was trying to calm her down but nothing seemed to help. The courtyard was really big so her cries echoed and bounced off the walls.

"Please! Oh please, o' great monk! Save my son! He's on the verge of going crazy! Please! This temple and its legend hot spring was my last hope! I can't live with myself when I see him like that!"

Iruka wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Ma'm, please stop crying! You can sit down and explain _your_ situation." Naruto raised his eyebrows over _this_ situation. He was about to walk over and help the poor guy out when a tall well-built man ran in through the tall double doors. He burst in and ran over the frantic woman.

"Aunt! Please calm yourself down! We were looking all over for you! You disappeared with a little note. You had no idea how worried we were! Come, lets go home."

The woman shook her head while more tears streamed down her face. "No, no, no!" She yelled like a little kid. "He must take a bath here and stay here! Or he can never get better!"

"Aunt," the silver haired man sighed. Naruto looked at this man and squinted his eyes. It was quiet interesting to see someone talk through a mask when it was 75 degrees hot. "If we don't bring you back, everybody would get worried. Now, come with me. The others are waiting in the car outside." Naruto inched closer. The dark-haired woman was crying even harder now.

_"_Kakashi!" she screeched, "Please! Please let me do this!"

Hearing his name from his aunt Kakashi's eyes widened, and his grip on her loosened. It's been a while since his aunt has said _anyone's_ name. He regained his senses.

"Aunt, you remember my name…?" She used her long sleeve and wiped away her tears like a little kid.

"Kakashi, I have always remembered you. You and everybody else!"

"But! For the past week you've been acting like you don't even know us! What's happening?" She reached up to his face and stroked his cheek lovingly. The, her smile disappeared and she frowned. All of a sudden she raised her other hand and smacked him across the face. Naruto winced and whispered to himself,

"Ouch, gotta feel bad for the poor guy, man."

Kakashi's jaw dropped. "Aunt! What was that for?!?"

"You bastard! I'm PMsing! (ME: BTW for all the people who don't know what that means, it means period. :D)What do you expect? Can't you tell when a woman's in her time of month and is emotionally unstable?!?"

That was it! Naruto couldn't hold back the laughter. He bursted out laughing as heard as he can without peeing in his pants. The whole thing happened because she was PMsing..? Naruto wiped his watery eyes and walked away, still chuckling. This day was full of surprises and was turning out to be funnier each moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yeaaaa, I'm sorry! I was working on my other story. Sorry for the wait! Please enjoy! **

**Note: ****Manju- Steamed or baked sweets with kneaded flour dough covering bean-jam.**

Chapter 2

"Oi! Naruto, come and try some of my (1) manju!" A/N: I have an uncontrollable sweet tooth… Warning: People will be eating A LOT of sweets.)

Naruto looked up form his miso flavored ramen. "Chouji! I was wondering where you were! You'd never miss lunch time!"

The chubby boy sat down next to Naruto and offered him a plate full of different colored manjus. He grinned and took one, hungrily taking a big bite out of it. "Awesome! This tastes amazing, Chouji!" He stuffed the rest into his mouth and chewed loudly.

Chouji smiled, "Good," He beckoned to the plate. "Have some more. I already ate. Gotta get back to the kitchen and get cooking. The others are going to here soon expecting some lunch!" With that, he left, leaving Naruto with the plate full of sweet buns. The blonde licked his lips and took another one. The bun was halfway into his mouth when he heard footsteps behind him. He looked up and saw the lazy Shikamaru with Lee.

"Over here!" He waved and motioned for them to come over. Lee grinned and walked energetically over tugging Shikamaru's lazy ass with him.

"Naruto-kun, where did you get that plate full of manju buns?"

Shikamaru sat down and muttered, "Chouji made them, didn't he?" He grabbed one and began to eat.

Lee followed suit and his eyes widened after he took his first bite. "Incredible! This deserves praise!" He took several more bites as Naruto continued on his ramen.

Shikamaru finished his and sighed, satisfied. With his usual bored expression, he said, "Oh, Iruka told us that we might have a newcomer."

Lee raised his exceptionally thick eyebrows. "Really, Shikamaru-kun?"

The Nara boy yawned and nodded. He looked up, "Speaking of the devil," Naruto turned and saw Iruka walking in the cafeteria with somebody shuffling right behind him. He spotted them and made his way over.

"Guys, I want you to meet Sasuke-kun. He would be staying here with us for quite a while due to his mother's wishes." He looked at Naruto warily "I want you guys to get along well with him alright?"

The blonde erupted, "Hey! Why are you looking at me specifically?!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes the blonde's overly loud voice as Lee desperately tried to calm him down by offering him a manju bun. Iruka wisely ignored him and pushed forward a boy. He walked away and out of the dining hall.

Naruto looked at him closely. His porcelain skin matched his raven dark hair perfectly. His onyx eyes were piercing and let no emotion show. His posture was straight and proper. He stood straight and tall, indignant. His handsome face slowly converted into a somewhat amused one.

"Like what you see, dobe?"

Naruto pulled back as if he slapped him. He growled, "Who are you calling dobe, teme?!" Yeah right, like he would get along with this jerk after he had insulted him. "What's your problem!?"

Attempting to calm him down again, Lee shoved some manjus in his face. Naruto pushed them all away including the boy. He stormed up to the brunette. "You better take that back!"

"Hn. And what if I don't, dobe? What can a weakling like you do about it?"

"Bastard! That did it! I'm gonna-"

"Oi, what do you think you're doing, Naruto?" The blonde reluctantly put down his raised fist and turned around slowly dreading the owner of that voice. He opened his closed eyes, hoping that maybe he was wrong. No such luck.

"Obaa-chan! What are you doing here?!"

Tsunade smiled and patted Naruto on the back, but to Naruto it was more like a tone of bricks falling on him. His crazy aunt had like supernatural strength. "Well, I heard Jiraiya was here so I came to drag his horny ass back home. Of course, I came here partly because of my wanting to see you."

Sasuke cocked his eyebrows at the woman's strange behavior. If any of **his** relatives were like this then he would have run away form home long time ago..

"Obaa-chan! How long are you staying?" The blonde asked nervously.

The blonde woman grinned slyly. "Well, well, well, I came all this way and you want me to leave, brat?"

Naruto shook his head vigorously. "No! Um, it's just…" He ran a hand through his sun-kissed blonde hair. "If I help you bring that old pervert home, you'll go right?"

Tsunade studied her manicured nails and smiled. _Works every time!_ "Of course. Now, run along and help me find that ass, okay?"

"Yosh! Let the time of youth be with you Naruto-kun! I will help!" Lee shouted zealously. His loud voice echoed through the empty cafeteria and rang in the blonde's ears.

Naruto sighed and nodded reluctantly. The temple was so big, and his uncle knew it inside out. It would be hard. Every year, they would pull this stunt, and every year, it would be Naruto who had to fix it up.

Sighing, "Lee, let's go." Giving the brunette one last glare, he left the lunchroom. Tsunade glanced at the young boy who was still left. He stood there smirking at her like he knew everything.

She snapped, "What do you want, punk?"

He smiled smugly, "A woman who scared her own husband away from home has no right to talk to me like this." With that he left the room too, leaving a very stunned and pissed lady behind.

Naruto groaned frustrated. "Ugh!" He stomped around the courtyard while complaining to his dog-loving friend. "That perverted hermit **always **brings me trouble when I don't need it! Every year it gets harder to get rid of him!"

Kiba chuckled and patted him on the back comfortingly. The blonde flinched and yowled, "Ouch! Kiba!"

The boy backed off with both hand raised. "I just patted you, man. What's the big deal?"

"Tsunade Obaa-chan patted me a while ago, and it still hurts like shit!"

Kiba chuckled and replied, "Dude, I'm going to lunch, you coming?"

"I can't, gotta look for Ero-sennin." He waved and smiled, "See you later."

"Naruto-kun! Where were you?! When I turned around you were gone!" The blonde stuck a finger in his ear and pushed the older boy away.

"Some personal space please!" He smiled apologetically, "I went and took a break."

Lee frowned and said disapprovingly, "Youth doesn't take breaks, Naruto-kun. What would Gai-sensei say?"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "You're not at the dojo anymore, Lee."

Lee shrugged and pointed down a hallway. "I'm going to look this way. You go down the other way!" He ran down the hallway pumping his fists into the air, punching an imaginary villain.

Naruto rolled his eyes again and went down the hallway he was assigned. While walking down the dark hallway he heard light footsteps behind him. He spun around and saw Sasuke leaning against a wall smirking at him.

"What do you want, teme?" The blonde scowled.

"No luck, dobe?"

He smiled, "Are you worried, Sasuke?"

_Naïve, much? _The brunette scoffed and swiftly walked away. Naruto shrugged and continued on his search. When he was sure that he had searched every room n that hallway, he exited that passage and went to look in other rooms. Last year, he remembered, Jiraiya was hiding in the ladies' bathroom. He loosened the screws to the air vent and hid in there for half a day occasionally peeping at the women who came into the bathroom. Naruto knew his uncle was a smart man and he wouldn't hide in the same place twice in a row. _Now, if I were as perverted as him, where would I be?_ A smile slowly grew on Naruto's face. He ran to get his aunt.

"Brat, you sure he's here?" Tsunade asked doubtfully.

Naruto nodded with certainty and urged her to walk forward. "I'm sure he's here," He whispered back. "Trust me." He quietly opened the bamboo gate and they tip toed in.

Jiraiya sighed and closed his eyes as pleasure waved through his body. He could feel all of his muscles loosen up. He tilted his head back to full enjoy and let out a satisfied moan. "Yes… More!"

"Jiraiya! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

His eyes snapped open. _Crap, caught again! _"It's not what it looks like!"

Naruto crossed his arms and grinned smugly. _Ha! Outsmarted this old fool again!_

"You better get your ass out of that **hot spring** right now!" (A/N: HAHA! I think we can all say we weren't expecting this…xP)

Jiraiya sighed and grudgingly climbed out of the heated water… naked. The blonde shielded his eyes and screeched. Tsunade rolled his eyes and pinched Jiraiya's ear. Still holding onto the pervert's ear, Tsunade dragged his ass out of there. Peeking behind one hand, and seeing that it was safe, Naruto sighed with relief and put down his hands.

Sasuke stepped out from behind the bamboo tree and chuckled. "What are you, a woman? Haven't you've seen manhood before?"

The blonde's cheeks flushed. Hesitantly he whispered, "Only my own…"

The brunette smirked and walked over to him. Tilting Naruto's chin he made him look into his eyes. (A/N: Sasuke is taller!) He cupped his chin and looked deep into his eyes. He heard the blonde's breath quicken and saw his cheeks turned even redder. Huskily he whispered into his ears, "Would you like to see mine?"

Naruto squeaked and pushed the taller boy away. "G-get away from me you pervert!" His cheeks were beet red. He spun around and ran away.

Laughing at his reaction Sasuke let the white towel around his waist drop to the floor as he stepped into the hot spring.

"God," He said to himself, "I must do that **again** sometime."

**Me: Sorry for the waits, R&R!**


	3. Sorry!

**Author's Note: Ermm.. sorry to those who read my other two stories.. Yea.. School's been dragging me down and I have extra classes outside of my usual regular classes… so, yea, I'm very sorry I couldn't update. It's all in my notebook but I didn't have time to type it up. I'll try to do it in my free time. Oh, by the way, I'm starting on a couple of new stories. I always think of new and interesting plots during lunch time with my friend xD Anyways, I apologize again. Please wait for just a bit more, I just wanted you all to know that I'm very well and alive, just a little short on time. I'll do my best.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay, totally my bad. Life's been hectic in general. Forget and forgive :D Muchos gracias! (I got a good grade in Spanish class today[I think… ) **

Chapter 3

"You know what would be the coolest thing ever?" A loud blonde asked his friend.

Kiba sighed and wiped the growing sweat from his forehead. "No, I don't." Kiba growled and took a swig of water. "Since this is the billionth time today you mentioned what would be the coolest thing ever, I do not know what it is!"

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. "I'm just putting the idea out there you know…" He brightened up again. "But it **would **be cool!" He sighed dreamily. "Can you imagine that stupid bastard sweating and ripping his hair out in frustration from all the work I would make him do if Iruka assigned him to follow me around in the temple?!"

Kiba absent-mindedly patted Akamaru on his head as he sat down on his wooden stool. "You know, day-dreaming like that won't make it come any truer." He smiled slyly. "However, if you get me a couple copies of Jiraiya's new works then I could probably make it come true."

Naruto pumped his fists in the air but then stopped and slowly turned to face his friend. He raised his eyebrows at Kiba. "You want J-jiraiya's works?!" He gasped. "You read my uncle's porn?! EWWWWWWWW! You sick bastard! AHHHHH! EWW!"

Kiba rolled his eyes and flicked his hysterical friend on the forehead. "Shut up." Naruto quieted at once. "Do you want me to help you or not?"

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in his deep thinking. "Hm." He suddenly looked up and stuck out his hand. "Deal."

Smiling Kiba shook it. "Done." He gestured to the unchopped wood. Lemme finish that first then we'll get the plan going."

"Plan! Oooo..we have a plan?!"

Kiba held up his hands. "Chill. The plan's for me. You're probably going to ruin it…you're not a very good liar." He scratched his chin. "I can't necessarily say that's a bad thing though." Pushing Naruto gently, he kicked his stool towards him. "Sit. Wait for me to finish."

Naruto sulkily sat down at first then jumped up. "How 'bout I help you chop the wood?! We'll be faster, ne?! Ne!? Ne!"

Kiba snorted. "You have the smallest frame for a guy. Even compared to a girl, you're quite small." He pointed to Naruto's thin arms and flexed his own muscles. "See, these are what real men are made out of, kid. Step back and let the big boys do their jobs."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and sat sullenly on the stool. "You better be fast Kiba."

The older boy laughed. "Faster than I would be if you were helping."

---

"Iruka-sensei."

Iruka looked up from the scrolls on his desk. He smiled kindly. "What a pleasant surprise. Kiba, you hardly visit me in my quarters. What is it that you need?"

Kiba grinned and showed his canine teeth. "I have a perfect solution to solve the trouble of Naruto and Sasuke fighting. Now, if.."

---

"Goddamn! Give it back!"

Sasuke smirked. "I'd watch my language if I were you, shorty." He held the wallet up even higher. Naruto made a jump for it and missed, almost tripping into the brunette. He growled.

"Give me Gappa-chan back!" Sasuke lowered the froggy wallet and let it dangle in front of the blonde's face but whenever he tried to make a grab for it he would pull it out of his reach.

He raised his eyebrows. "Gappa-chan?"

"Yes! Now give me my fuc-"

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Iruka strode across the courtyard shaking his head disapprovingly. "Please watch your language, Naruto. Sasuke, give that back to Naruto immediately, please."

Kiba scratched his nose and watched the situation nearby behind a pole, completely amused. (This would ideally how the temple hallways [where the poles are would ideally look like. Just try to replace the bright red with more earthy tones like you know, unpainted but smoothed out woods.)

"Through a suggestion from another inhabitant of this temple, we have decided that it would be best if you two worked a bit together. Sasuke, from now on, your room will be moved." Iruka turned to face Naruto. "You as well Naruto. Both from now on will be spending your nights together in the giant guestroom at the back of the temple." Iruka put up his hand to silence the two as they began to protest. "Nothing will change my mind. Aside from that, you two will also be doing trivial work around the temple." Again, Iruka put up a hand to silence their once rising protests. "Naruto, your role as the guider will be temporarily given to Lee. You two better start getting along if you guys want your own rooms back."

Kiba snickered at the two boy's awe-stricken face. Iruka cleared his throat and patted them both on the back comfortingly. "It's for the best boys. Now, let's get moving. Oh, by the way Naruto, if you plan on moving back into your own room, you should leave all your stuff there, you too Sasuke-kun."

"Iruka-sensei! Why do I have to suffer too because this bastard's mean!?"

Iruka sighed and rubbed his **temples** (HAHA…I swear if that was intended it would be the WEIRDEST pun EVER. HA! Okay, my bad. Do continue.) "Naruto, do as I tell you." Without another word, Iruka walked away tiredly.

Once the monk was out of earshot, Naruto turned to Sasuke and blew a raspberry at him. He stuck an accusing finger at the boy. "It's all your fault!"

"Of course, you had nothing to do with it."

"ARGH! I hate it when you do that!"

Sasuke smirked. "Good. Mission accomplished."

---

"Stupid Sasuke." Naruto muttered as he slipped into the warm water. His tense muscles untangled at once and he moaned in pleasure. After Iruka had left, they began their chores. First, clean all the tile floors in the prayer hall. That took forever since the bastard would not cooperate. He "accidentally" spilled the bucket of soapy water and made him slip. Naruto reached into the comfortingly warm water and rolled off the towel around his waist. He folded it into a small rectangle, and placed it on top of his wet hair.

Leaning back onto the smooth rocks he allowed himself to close his eyes and relax. "After all…Sasuke was off somewhere else.." And before he knew it, the blonde had fallen asleep.

---

The pick-up after the Naruto game had taken a little longer than he had expected. Sasuke groaned mentally as he heard his spine pop. He darkened as he remembered how the blonde made him slip over the soapy water. Well, it **was** him who started it, but he couldn't help it. Teasing the dobe was so entertaining. Now don't get him wrong, Sasuke isn't a bad person by nature. He wouldn't push old ladies into the streets or set a cat on fire, but he did have a small mean streak in him. However, it wasn't the mean streak that was teasing Naruto, it was the playful side of him. Sasuke himself was quite surprised when he found himself actually enjoying spending that time teasing the blonde. Usually he had not time for fun or goofing-off. The blonde had triggered something deep inside him. Perhaps the inner child in him? Sasuke mentally slapped himself for thinking so deeply about something so shallow. It was fun teasing the dobe because it was fun. There was no more explaining after that. After all, he didn't need to explain something to himself. That's what stupid people did and Sasuke was definitely not a stupid person.

The brunette slid the sliding door close and began to strip out of his sweat-absorbed clothes. He grabbed a small white towel from inside the bathroom and wrapped it around his waist. He walked further into the guestroom until he came upon two big sliding doors. He slowly slid them open. The steam from the hot spring encircled him and lured him towards the direction of the waiting water.

---

Naruto stirred as he heard a sliding door open and close. He sat up abruptly. His towel fell off his head and made a small plopping noise as it fell into the water. He looked at his hands. They weren't that wrinkled so he couldn't have been asleep for that long…

---

Sasuke sighed satisfiedly as he walked towards the water. It was a little too steamy, he couldn't really see where he was going but he could tell which direction the water was in since it should be the warmest side. He dipped his foot into the water. Yep, it was here. Removing his towel, he slipped in…

---

"**HOLY SHIT! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!**" Naruto splashed a wave of water at Sasuke as he settled on the other side of the hot spring. Sasuke squinted and saw the screaming blonde on the other side of the water. He fanned away the steam in front of him and smirked. The idiot was trying to use the measly towel to cover himself up. Splashing some more water at him, Naruto yelled again, "**GET OUT OF HERE, YOU SICK PERVERT!**"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm a guy, you're a guy. What do you have that I haven't already seen?"

The blonde turned away from him blushing. "I-I don't want to s-see!"

The older boy smirked, this behavior he would expect from a girl but Naruto..? Perhaps he was more innocent that he thought.. He looked at the blonde's honey tanned skin, as droplets of water slowly slid down his back. His frame was so small; Sasuke could easily beat him in a fight. He smirked as he took in more of what the blonde's backside looked like. His shoulders were thin and small, his waist was curvy and smooth giving a more girly image than a boy should have. Sasuke smirked, if the blonde wasn't so loud and obnoxious, he'd eat him right up. (CAN WE ALL SAY YUMMY?!) _Let's play with him for a bit. _Sasuke glided across the water and sat next to him. The blonde's cheeks blushed even redder as he turned away from Sasuke.

"So," Sasuke said in a low and husky voice as he put an arm around Naruto's shoulders, "are you still a virgin?"

Naruto jumped up and squeaked. He tried to slap Sasuke's hands without directly looking at him. He may be sixteen but he did not want to see someone else's body.

"I bet…" Sasuke's eyes traveled up and down Naruto's body. "I can teach you some…**things**."

The blonde flinched. He took his towel and whacked it on the brunette's face. With precise aim, it covered Sasuke's eyes. Suddenly, as the adrenaline pumped through the small blonde, he made it out of the water with lightning speed. Grabbing his robe by the water, he slipped it on. Feeling that his confidence returned, now that he was clothed, he picked a up a good sized rock by the water. With his sufficient strength and good aim, he threw it into the water at Sasuke. He slammed the sliding door closed and smiled as he heard a loud moan. The rock had hit where he wanted it to.

**Me: **Well, well, well, all in a day's work. I had no idea you were so perverted Sasuke-kun. Now, our little uke here will learn to be careful. -Snicker-

**Sasuke:** -Still moaning in pain-

**Naruto:** -Smiling proudly-


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: WHAT A HAITUS! I'M BAAAAACK, MY DARLINGS! :D**

Chapter 4

Sasuke moaned and rubbed his 'area'. He **did not** expect a rock to come flying at his penis. Though he had to admit, the blonde had a pretty good aim. Still rubbing his lower half, he climbed out of the hot spring and wrapped a towel around himself. Limping slightly, he slid open the screen door. Looking left and right to make sure the blonde wasn't hiding with another rock in hand, he grabbed a bathrobe in the bathroom and slipped it on.

"Where to find some ice…" He said aloud. Deciding it would be best to dress first, he went to his side of the room and went to search through the dressers. He put on his usual navy blue shirt and jeans and walked out. He winced every time his bruised area was rubbed against by the rough fabric, also known as jeans.

"Sasuke-kun!" Lee jogged over to him and patted him on the back heartily. "Good morning! I heard from Iruka-sensei that you and Naruto were bursting with youthful energy that you two helped him clean the-"

"Look, Lee, I have no patience for your little youthful pep talk, alright?"

The green clad boy looked at him worriedly. "Sasuke-kun, you look like you're in pain!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Obviously," he grounded out, "Where I can get an ice pack?"

"Hmm. Chouji should have some ice in the kitchen." Beckoning with one hand he said, "Follow me, Sasuke-kun."

"One more thing," Sasuke wiped away the droplets of sweat on his forehead and looked at the other boy, "Will you drop the 'kun'? Only girls say 'kun.' It creeps the hell out of me when I hear you say it."

--

"Naruto!" The blonde turned around.

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei?"

The monk jogged to catch up the boy and smiled. "I'm glad I caught you before you go to the dining hall. You see, we're expecting a couple of special guests today. Like Sasuke, they're here for the temple's hot spring. I know you're not the temple guide as of right now, but Lee's exhausted after the many people that come in during early in the morning before the sun rises and in the late afternoon. On top of that, he takes care of the tourists on the Northern, Eastern, and Western entrance. If you could just pick up these special guests in the Southern entrance tomorrow, a load would be taken off my shoulders."

Naruto scratched his head. "Sure. No problem."

"Thank you, Naruto. I knew I could count on you. Now if you could just pass this letter onto Sasuke."

Naruto' smile disappeared as fast as it appeared. "Why do _I_ have to do it?"

"That's easy! You're his roommate, silly. By the way, how was the Eastern incense temple I asked you and Sasuke to clean?"

"Sparkling." Naruto replied dully.

"Fantastic. I swear, if you used half the enthusiasm you used for everything else to try to become friends with Sasuke…"

Naruto pouted, "Why would I wanna become friends with that bastard?"

"Language." Iruka chided gently. "Now," He smiled, "Run along to breakfast."

--

"Naruto!" Kiba waved from his table and motioned for the blonde to join him.

"What's up?" Naruto said as he sat down, grabbing a pair of chopsticks from the middle of the table.

"I heard Sasuke's all buddy-buddy with Lee and Chouji now. I saw them all in the kitchen joking around."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "Sasuke…making a joke..?" He shook his head, "Not possible. Not in a **million** years."

"Well, it was more like Chouji and Lee were laughing and Sasuke was leaning against a table scowling." Kiba grinned, "And guess what was the funniest part?"

"What?" Naruto asked, distractedly, not in the bit interested. He took a sip of his tea and looked at Kiba boredly.

"Ha! You can never guess! He had like this major ice pack on his crotch!" Naruto's eyes widened and he choked on his tea. He coughed uncontrollably and slammed his hand on the table. Kiba jumped out of his chair and slapped his back. "Dude! It wasn't _that_ funny!"

"I wasn't laughing!" Naruto coughed out. Taking a big gulp of his tea, he smoothed the front of his robe. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and glared at Kiba.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Kiba grinned mischievously. "Of course." The blonde narrowed his eyes at his friend. "What?"

"You tell me."

Kiba snickered, "No, no, it's nothing."

"Spit it out, Kiba!"

"You guys share a room don'tcha?"

Backing away suspiciously, Naruto answered slowly, "Yeah…"

"I mean, what do you guys _do_ when you're alone?"

"What do you mean, _do_?"

"Like…what things do you guys do together?" Seeing the confused look on Naruto's face, Kiba rolled his eyes. "Things regarding his penis, Naruto."

The blonde's face turned tomato red. "Like…sex?" Kiba nodded slowly waiting for his friend's reaction. "GROSS!" Naruto punched the dog lover on the arm. "As if I would ever!"

Kiba shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm just putting the idea out there, ya know. The guy won't put an ice pack on his doodie for nothing." He glanced at Naruto. "And knowing how you two live together…"

"Gosh! Have you been reading Jiraiya's stuff for two long?"

"My youthful friends! What are we talking about?!" Lee energetically jogged over to their table and grinned, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Shikamaru and Chouji soon joined them with a sulking Sasuke behind them.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "What is he doing here?"

Chouji shrugged apologetically to hi blonde friend. Shikamaru yawned and quietly noticed the exchange. He wisely took the seat on the other side of the blonde placing him between Shikamaru and Kiba, and away from Sasuke.

Lee, not noticing the tension at all, said, "Sasuke-kun, why don't you sit next to me?" The thick eye browed boy smiled and patted the chair next to him.

"I told you to stop calling me that," the raven muttered but sat next to the boy nonetheless.

Chouji cleared his throat and wiped away the sweat on his forehead nervously. "So…um. What do you guys wanna eat?" He threw worried glances at Naruto who was too busy glaring at Sasuke to notice.

Lee's hand shot up. "I want some curry of life please!"

Shikamaru ignored his enthusiasm and tiredly answered, "Some udon for me."

Chouji looked inquiringly at Sasuke. "Nothing for me."

Kiba patted Naruto on the back heartily, "Ramen for the both of us."

Chouji, glad to get away from there nodded vigorously and ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the kitchen.

Kiba grinned and stood up. "How bout we kiss and make up, huh?" He nudged Naruto and Sasuke. "How bout it boys?"

"Not until he apologizes!" The blonde glared heatedly at the raven and crossed his arms.

"I'm not the one who threw a rock at me dobe."

"Ugghh! Stop calling me that, teme!"

Lee waved his arms around and looked at Kiba. Kiba sensing that a fight was coming on quickly said, "Boys! Boys, boys, think of those as endearing nicknames shall we?"

Naruto smiled mischievously. "Okay." The two boys' jaws dropped in unison. Even Shikamaru looked up from his arms. Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow. "Only if he kisses me then calls me that." _Haaha. I got him now. No way would that homophobic looking raven kiss m- _"Uhmf." Naruto was stopped short when Sasuke smirked and leaned across the table, pulling him up by the shirt collar and connecting their lips in a heated kiss. Moving away with a 'pop' Sasuke looked satisfiedly at the blonde's expression. One of confusion and over all, embarrassment. The blonde almost immediately turned red from head to toe. "Dobe." He whispered huskily in the blonde's ear.

The blonde pushed the raven away from him and leapt back. "HEY! W-what the hell was that for?!" Naruto touched his lips with his slender fingers. He pointed accusingly at the raven. "You _k-kissed_ me!" He wiped his lips vigorously with his shirt.

Sasuke crossed his arms and looked very smugly across at the blonde, "I'm only trying to end this fight. You said 'only if he kisses me and calls me dobe after that.'" He smirked. "Weren't those your conditions? I've fulfilled them haven't I?"

"Food's here!" Chouji grinned and put a big tray down on the table. "What wrong? Naruto? Why are you all red?"

"UGH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The blonde roared. Kiba and Shikamaru hastily held him down by the arms. "THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS YOU TEME!"

Me: So hey guys, yeah. That's it. I know, it's lame, but it's all my small insignificant mind could think of. Reviews make me happy, so start typing darlings :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm back my beloved readers. I know it's been a couple of months, and I probably pissed off quite the number of people, so this chapter is a **_**little**_** longer to make up for it. **

Chapter 5

Naruto pouted and kicked the rock across the courtyard. He scowled as he remembered the incident in the lunchroom. Sighing, he reaching into the pocket of his pants and pulled out the letter Iruka-sensei gave to him. How the hell was he going to give this to the Uchiha now? He didn't want to see his face. Every time he thought of the raven or heard something remotely close to his name, he would remember what happened. The blonde blushed.

He let out a yell of frustration. "UGH! That bastard!" The blonde began pacing back and forth. "Iruka-sensei entrusted me with this letter so I can't just give it to someone. After what he did though, why should he get his letter? I could just throw it away." Naruto stopped. He looked at the slightly wrinkled white envelope. "I can't do it." The blonde ran a hand thorough his unruly hair. "He may be an asshole, but I still can't do that."

"That's a smart decision, Naruto"

The blonde whipped around and saw Iruka-sensei walking towards him. Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "You heard me."

"Yes. I'm appalled you even came up with the thought of ridding the letter."

Naruto let out a long breath. "I'm sorry."

Iruka led Naruto over to the seating by the courtyard pond and they sat down. "Tell me all of what happened."

So Naruto told him, from when they finished cleaning the incense temple till everything leading up to the kiss. When he finished, Iruka chuckled. Naruto turned red,

"Iruka-sensei! How could you laugh at my pain!"

Iruka laughed and wiped his eyes. "Gomen, gomen." He gave the blonde a strange look. "Naruto, you're turning seventeen this year, aren't you?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…why? And what does _that_ have to do with anything?"

"You've been raised here all your life. Homeschooled by me and along with a couple of other temple monks. We haven't had a visitor staying with us for such a long time. It's been three years since Gaara so I understand if you can't adapt to living with someone who's so different." Iruka looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye. "But there's a difference between _can't_ and not _trying_." He turned and faced Naruto. "I know the boy I raised won't hold grudges. I _also_ happen to know that a very hopeful woman handed me this letter to pass on to her son. If he were to not receive it, you can imagine the disappointment she would feel, right?"

Naruto pouted. "But you're here now. You can give it to Sasuke."

"Maybe with this letter you two can become friends."

"After what he's done to me?!"

"Perhaps that is the way he makes friends." Iruka tried to reason.

"By molesting them with his eyes then stealing their first kiss?!" Naruto said exasperatedly.

Iruka smiled. "Run along. And get a good night's sleep. Welcome the guests at the southern entrance with vigor tomorrow."

"Iruka-senseiii," Naruto whined.

Iruka ruffled his hair. "Bye, Naruto." He called over his shoulder.

Naruto looked down at the envelope in his hand and glared at it. "What a trouble maker you are."

---

Shikamaru yawned. How useless this was. He opened one eye and peered at the others. Shrugging, he put his head back into his arms. He wouldn't be needed until there was violence, which he doubt there would be.

Kiba slammed his foot on the chair. Rest his elbow on his knee he stared down at Sasuke. "We can make it easy, or we can make it hard Uchiha."

The raven cocked a delicate eyebrow. "What are you trying to play, Inuzuka?" He smirked. "Bad cop doesn't suit you."

Chouji frowned and crossed his arms. "And I thought you were finally turning around."

Lee jumped up from his chair. "Sasuke-kun! Everyone in the springtime of their youth should express their feelings to their loved one, but when the other does not accept it, you cannot force it upon them!"

Sasuke scoffed. "What? You think I like the dobe?"

Kiba hammered a hand onto the table, quieting all of them. He glared at the raven. "Why'd you kiss him then! Confess now and we can avoid the consequences."

Sasuke laughed and stood up. Opening his mouth to speak, the other three leaned in. He closed it and smirked.

"I felt like it." Nodding, he left the dining hall, leaving the other two to comfort Kiba's failed attempt at interrogation.

---

Sasuke looked up. Before he had realized it, his feet had brought him to the courtyard. He sat down by the sakura tree and slightly shivered when he remembered a girl who had the same name. Before he came here, that pink haired girl stalked him every single day, she would save things like the tissue he sneezed in, the fork he used for lunch. God, she was a menace. Smoothing out his shirt, he leaned against the tree, interlocking his hands behind his head. Why did he kiss the blonde? It was pretty obvious, wasn't it? The dobe had challenged him, and Sasuke had accepted it and won. It was simple. But Sasuke's emotions weren't. And the blonde's certainly weren't. How the heck was he supposed to know it was his _first_ kiss? It's not like he had a radar. Sasuke looked up as some pink petals gently floated down.

What was this feeling? Guilt? In all his eighteen years, Sasuke never once felt guilty. After all, he was always right in what he did. Never making a mistake, it was like he was almost perfect. No, he was perfect wasn't he? Perfect grades, perfect looks, perfect family background. Why was he sent here? Was perfection a flaw? A petal landed on his knee. It stood out against the blue fabric of his jeans. Blowing it off his pants, he leaned back once again. He could feel it slipping, his mask of perfection. The one he spent eighteen years molding, so he could stand the shining brilliance of his father and brother. He sighed. Of all times, just before he was going to get the acceptance letter to one of the most prestigious colleges in Japan.

Brushing off his jeans, he stood up and started the walk back to his room.

---

Naruto fidgeted in the chair, anxiously waiting for Sasuke to return. _Well, we share a room so he's got to come back __**here**__. _He almost fell off when he heard the door sliding open. He took a deep breath and stood up, walking to the door. He cleared his throat. Sasuke almost jumped. He thought he was alone. The raven turned and saw the blonde, holding an envelope out to him.

Naruto looked away. _I can give it to him without speaking to him._

"What's this?"

_Is everything against me now? _The blonde pushed the letter into his chest and ran back to his side of the room. He slammed the sliding door closed.

"It's from your mom." He said from the other side. Naruto put his ear against the door. He could hear Sasuke rip the envelope open. Everything was silent other than Sasuke's quick breaths as he read the letter. Naruto heard a thump and he slid the door open a crack to peek outside. His eyes widened when he saw Sasuke on the floor stunned.

"Oi," Naruto said softly. "You okay?"

Sasuke's face quickly turned into rage and he shredded the letter into pieces and threw them across the room. The blonde watched at the little pieces of paper slowly fell down onto the tatami mats.

Naruto knelt beside the Uchiha and bit his lip. This was the first time he'd seen Sasuke like this. Though he didn't know him well, or for a long time, he knew that this was not how he usually was.

"Teme, are you alright?"

Sasuke buried his face into his hand and rubbed his temples. "Go away, dobe."

"I was trying to help, you know!"

Sasuke looked up momentarily, "I don't need your help. Yours or others."

"What? Are you going to get through life alone?"

"As expected of me."

The blonde leaned back. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Society has standards, Naruto. And those standards, for an Uchiha, are set higher than anyone else's."

"Why should you care what society thinks? Aren't you the mighty Sasuke?" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke turned away; he could feel his face heating up. "Shut up," he mumbled.

Naruto laughed, "Are you blushing, bastard?"

Sasuke smirked and looked at the blonde. "I know I've made you blush more than you could ever to me."

The blonde backed up, "Yeah, well," He paused, looking for the right thing to say, "I'm not a pervert like you!"

"Oh?" Sasuke put his hands on the blonde's chest and pushed him down onto the floor. He straddled him and held his hands tightly above his head. He leaned in and his face was merely centimeters away. Naruto clenched his eyes shut, blushing.

Sasuke chuckled and got up. "Look who's the pervert now. What'd you think I was going to do?"

Naruto opened his eyes and glared at the Uchiha. "You're still a bastard."

"And you're still a dobe." Sasuke held out his hand. Surprised, but pleased, Naruto took his hand and Sasuke pulled him up to his feet.

"Why weren't you this nice when we first met?"

Sasuke rubbed his stomach. "I'm hungry." He walked out the room and into the courtyard. He looked back at the blonde. "Are you coming, or are you going to keep me waiting?"

Naruto followed him and closed the door. "Do you like ignoring peoples' questions?"

---

The blonde checked over his attire again. His sandals were clean and his robe was smoothed out. He touched his hair. "It's always you isn't it?" Sighing and accepting a lifetime of unruly hair, Naruto glanced at the sun. He was a little early, but Iruka-sensei said being early was better than being late. Finally, around 7:30 or so, Naruto heard the knock on the door. He slid out the wooden log and unlocked the door.

"Welcome," The blonde smiled. His smile faltered when he saw the weak girl barely able to stand. She had to lean against someone and it looked like she was about to fall any moment.

The guy holding her stepped forward, guiding her into the temple. "I'm Neji Hyuuga, and this is Hinata Hyuuga. She's sick and we tried all of the best doctors in Japan and some foreign ones as well, but no avail." The man's pale eyes looked at Naruto's face, "This is our last hope."

Naruto looked at the girl. Her breathing was shallow and irregular. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead. He took her other arm and put it around his shoulder. "I'll bring you the west wing. It's the closest to the onsen."

When they got to the west wing, Naruto brought them inside a room. He gently took Hinata's arm off his shoulder and laid out a futon for her. Carefully, Neji and Naruto helped Hinata into the futon. The two of them stepped out of the room and quietly closed the sliding door.

Naruto let out a sigh. He looked at Neji. "What's her illness?"

The Hyuuga ran a hand through his long hair. "That's just it. No one can diagnose it. The symptoms are very similar to other illnesses, but the treatments don't work. In fact, they've weakened her body even more."

_He must really care about her. Wait…Neji __**Hyuuga**__, Hinata __**Hyuuga**__. Holy crap! They're married! No wonder he sounds so concerned. Poor thing. _"Well, after some food, let's bring her to the onsen." Neji looked skeptical, but he nodded. "You look tired. How about some breakfast? Then I'll show you around a little and by then Hinata-san should be all rested up. We'll give her some food and she'll take a nice long bath in the hot spring."  
Neji inwardly sighed. This was their last hope. What choice did he have? Dejectedly, he followed the energetic blonde on the way to the eating hall.

---

Sasuke tapped is fingers impatiently on the table. Where the hell was that dobe? When he woke up, the blonde was already gone. He glanced at the others. Shikamaru was dozing over his oatmeal, Chouji was stuffing his mouth with multiple foods, Kiba was snickering and reading some book under the table, and Lee was naming his dumplings. Great way to start the morning, spending it with these freaks. Sasuke glanced at the entrance and sat up when he saw the familiar bobbing of yellow hair. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a long haired guy following him.

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted them with a grin. He pushed forward the new guy. "This is Neji Hyuuga! He's a guest in the temple, just like Sasuke-teme! There's another one too, but she's resting in the west wing."

The others temporarily stopped what they were doing and said hi. Lee jumped up from his seat and greeted the new guest enthusiastically. "Welcome, Neji-kun!" Neji forced a smile and pulled his hand away.

"Just Neji, is alright."

Sasuke scratched his cheek. Neji…Neji Hyuuga. Where had he heard that name before? "Hyuuga Corporations."

Neji looked at Sasuke. He smirked. "An Uchiha. What an honor." Naruto blinked at the sudden change of attitude.

Sasuke returned the smirk. "What is the company going to do without you?"

"Well, unlike the Uchiha Corporations, I can step away for a while without the whole business falling apart."

The raven glared at him. Naruto stepped right in between them and grinned, oblivious to the tension. "Let's eat, shall we?"

**Me: This chapter was such a bad one. There wasn't really any development of plot, but I had to get some things out of the way first so there wasn't really any SasukexNaruto moments in here, but I'll be trying to update this week so meanwhile, you can read my other fics, which I will also be updating.**


End file.
